The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Atwentyone.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned and controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Altha, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create dwarf and early-flowering potted anthurium cultivars with attractive spathe color, good spathe longevity, and short production time. The new cultivar originated from a deliberate cross by the Inventor in 1993 between a proprietary Anthurium seedling selection identified as code No. 91-100-2, as the female or seed parent and a proprietary Anthurium seedling selection identified as code No. 91-9-32, as the male or pollen parent. The cultivar Atwentyone was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Altha, Fla., in 1994.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture in Altha, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.